Mario and Luigi on Pokémon Island
Main Characters * Mario * Luigi * Pikachu * Ash Npc's * Adam Flyman * Aku Aku * Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold) * Baby Blue Yoshi * Banjo Kazooie * Barry B. Benson * Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Bowser * Buddy (The Incredibles) * Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) * Candance (Phineas and Ferb) * Charizard * Cortex * Cranky Kong * Crash Bandicoot * Danny Davieto * Demencia (Villanious) * Demoman (TF2) * Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Doddle Bob (Spongebob) * Donald Trump * Double D (Ed, Edd, Eddy) * Duck Guy (DHMIS) * Dusty (Planes) * Ed (Ed, Eddy, Eddy) * Eddy (Ed, Edd, Eddy) * Eggman * Elmo * Flik (A bug's life) * Gabe Newell * Ganon * Garfield * Gary the Snail * Gideon (Gravity Falls) * Goofy * Gunter (Adventure Time) * Jack (The nutshack) * Jack Black * Jasmine (Aladdin) * Jay Jay (Jay jay the jet plane) * Jimmy Neutron * Jimmy Nutrin * Joel (Vinesauce) * Kermit the Frog * King Dedede * Knuckles * Link * Luigi * Mabel Pines * Marth * MatPat * Maui (Moana) * Mei (Overwatch) * Mike Wazowski (Monsters inc) * Minnikyu (Pokemon) * Morty * Mr.Bean * Ms.Frizzle (Magical School Bus) * Ness * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Number 1 (Codename kids next door) * Number 2 (Codename kids next door) * Obama * Pac Man * Palutena (Kid Icarus) * Papyurs (Undertale) * Pearl (Steven Universe) * Peppy Hare (Star Fox) * Peter Griffin * Phil (The nutshack) * Pingu * Pink Guy * Po (Teletubbies) * Proto (Protegent) * Purple Man * Rabbid Peach * Raven Baxter (That's So Raven) * Raz (Psychonauts) * Red Guy (DHMIS) * Ribbon Girl (Arms) * Sandy Cheeks * Sans * Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club) * Shia Labuff * Shigeru Miyamoto * Slippy Toad * Sniper (TF2) * Spongebob * Spring Man (Arms) * Squidward * Steven (Steven Universe) * Sully (Monsters Inc) * Terminator * Tingle * Toad * Tommy Wiseau * Toon Link * Toy Bonnie * Toy Chica * Toy Freddy * Yellow Guy (DHMIS) * Vinny (Vinesauce) * Yoshi * Waluigi * Will Smith * Fallout Guy * Nicolas Cage * Bonnie * Bunny (MLP) * Jeffy * Chowder * Kloana * Jack Skellington * Boss Baby * Thor * Weegee * Porky (Looney Tunes) * Rotten Robbie * Gru * Steven Carl * Bonzi Buddy * Eustace (Steven Universe) * Barnacle Boy (Spongebob) * Chin Chin * Diddy Kong * The Dancing Cloud * Idubbbz * Inspector Gadget * Funky Kong * Johnny Bravo * Vsauce * Morgan Freeman * Captain Crunch * Woody * Kirito (SAO) * Rick * Gloria (Madgascar) * King Julien * Marie (Splatoon) * Adolf Hitler * Tattletail * Professor (PPG) * DJ Hot dog * Yee * Paul Bart * Uganda Knuckles * ROB * Gabe the Dog * Lighting Mcqueen * Randall (Monsters inc) Iteams * ? Block * Grape * Fidget Spinner * Cheeto * Coin * Pokeball * Carrot * Diamond * Happy Meal * Frosted Flakes * TNT Enemies * Thwomp * Dirty Bubble * Bomb * Minion * Spider * Snake * Dog Worlds * Pony village * Arsehole Castle * Lolicon Ranch * Vore Temple *Meme Graveyard * Temple of Tin * Ganon's Downtown * The Worst Temple * Roman's Bowling Alley * Moron City Bosses * World 2 - Subterranean Lava Dragon * World 10 - Black Jewel (Wario World) Soundtrack * File Select * Pony Village (Day) * Pony Village (Night) * Pony Village - Castle * Pony Village - Boss * Arsehole Castle * Arshehole Castle - Boss * Lolicon Ranch (Day) *Lolicon Ranch (Night) * Lolicon Ranch - Boss * Vore Temple - Boss * Meme Graveyard (Night) * Temple of Tin - Boss * Ganon's Downtown (Day) * Ganon's Downtown (Night) * Roman's Bowling Alley * Boss Introduction * Boss Victory * Credits * Game Over Trivia * There are 526 copies for this game * You can play this game on the Game Sphere, the original Xbox, PlayStation One, Wii U, and PC * IGN rated this game 9.5 out of 10 * EA was the developer for this game, Bethesda was the publisher, Rockstar Games was the producer, and Atari was the composer for this game. Category:Shames